vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Pemberton
:Deez nuts Overview Season 1 Chance Meeting At Season 1's start, The Law is the famed captain of the VGHS FPS Varsity team and number 1 ranked student in the prestigous gaming academy, commanding respect everywhere he goes. One day, during a pubstomp which was supposed to be a blowout to showcase his skills, Law is caught off-guard and killed by an unknown player named Brian D , who had been away from his keyboard and was subsequently underestimated by Law. The resulting and humiliating defeat for The Law garners Brian international attention, giving him passageway into VGHS. The Law was introduced in Episode 1, appearing on the live talk show In Real Life to showcase his skills in a "pubstomp"—choosing the server that Brian Doheny and clanmates were playing in, which reset their game. Law entered the match and systematically and effortlessly massacred players from both teams, who mostly attempt to flee in fear of the legendary gamer. Brian however, who was away from his keyboard and not present to witness the Law's domination, was spared for last. Law, who noticed that Brian must have been away from his keyboard, resolved to humiliate the nameless player. He placed a grenade on Brian's head, planning to detonate it with a bullet from a distance—without looking. Immediately before he pulled the trigger however, Brian returned to his keyboard just in time to instinctively slip the grenade off his head, swerve out of Law's line of fire, and knocking the grenade back at The Law with the butt of his rifle and detonating it on Law, killing him instantly in front of the entire world. Overcome with shock and humiliation, Law was forced to explain to the gaming-ignorant television hostesses that he was killed as knowledge of the event spread quickly across the world—garnering international attention—and subsequently catapulting Brian into the spotlight, who receives an invitation to join Law at the prestigous VGHS. Clash of Titans Once Brian enrolled at VGHS, The Law began his campaign to humiliate Brian and destroy his newfound reputation by any means necessary. By the end of Episode 2, Law had introduced himself officially to Brian, who was distraught over accidently getting a student expelled after defeating him in a match and contemplated leaving. Law initially gave Brian seemingly innocent and well-meaning advice, however revealed his true colors when he smashed the latter's keyboard and threw it in a nearby dumpster. He proclaimed to Brian that "he is VGHS" and sinisterly welcomes Brian to school, implying that they would clash again. This encounter made Brian very wary and fearful of Law, giving him nightmares and preventing him from even walking by him in the hallway.Confronting a somber Brian D after the latter defeated a student, subsequently (and unknowingly) expelling him, Law initially gives Brian D the impression that he bears no ill-will, giving him consoling advice. Law however proceeds to destroy Brian's keyboard and vows to make his life at VGHS a living hell. The two next interacted with one another at a party at Jenny Matrix's home, although Law acted in front of his teammate as if he had never met Brian before. While Jenny and the FPS Varsity team were distracted by Brian's coconut cake (which Games Dean had acquired and claimed was made by him), Law attempted to bully Brian into a match, urging him to pick "any game in the house". When Brian refuses and told Law that he is "just there to party", Law cunningly puts Brian in the spotlight in front of Jenny (who Brian had developed a romantic interest in) and the entire party and faslely asserted that Brian had challenged him to a match. Brian's choice in the matter was taken away from him when Jenny endorsed the idea. Brian challenged Dance Ex Machina, revealing to everyone that Jenny has the game in her garage (which she had wanted to keep a secret), to which Law, after displaying some impressive dance moves, accepts. During their "duel", Law demonstrated tremendous skill while Brian struggled. Realizing he cannot win, Brian ignored the game and started dancing to the music, proving to be an exceptional dancer himself as well, which earned the party's and Jenny's approval. And though by the end of the game Law had scored an A- rank and Brian—having stopped focusing on trying to win—scored a D, the party applauded Brian, forcing Law to uphold the facade that he and Brian are friends. Law "congratulates" Brian, telling him that "this is going to be more fun than he thought", refering to their continuing rivalry, implying that he is not through in his attempts to ruin Brian. At the end of the episode however, Law is revealed to be Jenny's boyfriend, much to Brian's dismay, and the two are seen dancing together moments later, which upset Brian. JV/Varsity scrimmage Only moments before the traditional scrimmage between JV and Varsity, Law and his teammates entered a locker-room that Brian was preparing in, which prompted him to cowardly hide in one of the empty lockers. When PiePuppy inquires as to why Jenny selected Brian on her team, Law revealed that Jenny was only "following orders" and that he had told her to put Brian on the team so that he could humiliate him during the match. When Law easily discovered Brian hiding in the locker, he did not reveal his location to his teammates. Instead, he took the opportunity to intimidate him by expressing his confidence to Brian (though made it appear as if he was addressing his Varsity teammates) that he will be humiliated and exposed as a "no talent fluke". During the scrimmage, Brian, who was hurt by Jenny's betrayal and fed up being pushed around by Law, disobeyed Jenny's orders and defiantly ventured to defeat Law instead of covering Jenny. Believing that he had caught Law off-guard, Brian's attempt to kill Law backfired when Law dodged Brian's shot and caused Brian to accidentally commit friendly fire against Jenny. Law then proceeded to focus on Brian; effortlessly and repeatedly slaughtering him for the remainder of the match, employing various tricks and tactics as Brian's points plummeted dangerously low, threatening expulsion. By the end of the scrimmage, a humiliated and resigned Brian ws spared by Law, though left on the brink of expulsion. Varsity won the match and Law patronizingly pat Brian on the head before walking away, leaving demoralized Brian alone in the dark. Clan sign-ups and Climax The Law and Brian's hatred for each other eventually climaxed at the VGHS clan signups, where Law prevented Brian from signing up for Field of Fire. When Brian refused to back down, Law swiped Brian's signup card from his hand and had it hoisted up the flag pole. Law then confrontd Brian about his feeling for Jenny, and though Brian denied any attraction between them, Law reveals to Brian that he has no intention of allowing Jenny to join Varsity (her only reason for doing his bidding in the first place); wanting the spotlight for himself. After Law physically shoved Brian, Brian attacked Law in fury; knocking him to the ground and punched him repeatedly, only to be physically dragged away by his friend Ted. A school-wide brawl eruped when Brian, Ted, and their allies attempted to fight their way to the flagpole to retrieve Brian's signup card (during which Law gets punched in his crotch by Brian). Brian eventually did retrieve his card and signed himself up for FPS tryouts, though was subsequently expelled for inciting the brawl. At some point afterwards, Jenny broke up with Law after Brian had revealed to her that Law never had intention of choosing her to play for FPS Varsity. Clan Tryouts and Defeat In the Season 1 finale, Law is brought on as a special guest by the hosts of Pwnzwn their coverage of VGHS' FPS clan tryouts. When asked if he had any "pro-tips" for any of the contestants, Law gave advice reminiscent of the advice that he gave Brian in Episode 2, whom he referred to anonymously as a "promising young nooblet." Jenny's team was the final one to take to the computers, and was to play against the Law's Varsity team. Although Law was not permitted to play (as Varisty captain, he was not required to prove his worth), he reveled in what he saw to be the JV team's slim-to-none chances. Before the match started however, Brian returned to VGHS from exile, and gained Calhoun's approval to play, which infuriated Law. During the match, Law was forced to watch as his ex-girlfriend and arch-nemesis competed ferociously together against the Varsity team. Working together, the JV team quickly attained a solid 2-0 lead, and Brian slowly accumulated points, threatening to officially readmit him into VGHS, much to everyone's (minus Law's) satisfaction. Furious over the prospects of Brian being redeemed, Law illegally intervened in the match, kicking one of his own Varsity members off their computer. With a hellbent Law in the game, the tides quickly turned, and Varsity managed to tie the game 2-2, bringing the match to a sudden death. Brian called for a one-on-one confrontation with Law, and as he made his way towards Brian, he was confronted by Jenny, and Law promised her with a spot on his Varsity team as long as she stays out of his way and allows him to have his vengeance. Law confrontd Brian, who had been waiting for him with a grenade on his head, reminiscent to their first encounter. Law joked about the fact that Jenny betrayed him and shot Brian in the shin before he can pull his gun out completely; disarming him. The JV team was quickly and systematically killed by Varsity, who subsequently came to Law's aid as Law delivered a grand speech to a stone-faced Brian, during which he claimed that he was never the "bad guy" and that it was only because of him that Brian had gotten to where he was. As Law provoked Brian into making a final (and presumably futile) attempt to kill him, Jenny came to Brian's aid, shooting one of the Varsity members and tossing her pistol to Brian, who then went on defeat the Varsity team and Law in one fell swoop. As a result of his epic upset victory, Brian acquired enough points to be readmitted into VGHS and was celebrated by his teammates and the crowd. Furious, Law stormed out of the room and was not seen again for the remainder of the episode. Season 2 After the FPS tryouts, The Law was sent to court and was found guilty for aimbotting by Anti-Aimbot Association.The result is that the VGHS Varsity is stripped of their victories while The Law swears vengeance on the school, his legal team and the man who framed him. In the end of the first episode, Law surprisingly appears in Brian D 's room, calling him best buddy, and saying that Mary Matrix made them roommates. It is unrevealed why The Law had come back to VGHS, but it is revealed that he was made Brian's roommate by Matrix because she wanted to remind him how much of a failure he was. The Law is no longer the suave and popular teenager that he once was, now eating messily, making fart noises, walking around in his underwear, and often resorting to childish nonsense likely because of a mental breakdown as he had lost almost everything. As a result, he takes out his anger on everyone around him who he thought contributed to his fall, such as Brian D . After learning that Ted is not officially Brian's roommate, he informs Ki of this and attempts to force her to evict her boyfriend in an attempt to get at Brian, although he relents after getting permission from Ki to destroy Ted's stuff in exchange for withdrawing his complaint. Since his fall from grace, The Law has become largely unmotivated, eating junk food and wandering around in his underwear, much to the disgust of his classmates. He later plays Video Game High School The Video Game, a game designed by Ki depicting the events of the previous year from Brian's perspective. The game unearths some difficult memories of Law having been bullied himself in his early years. Despite some frustrating setbacks, he ultimately beats the game, apparently restoring his confidence to some degree and apparently restoring his mental state, or at least forgiving Brian D to focus on the real culprit who framed him After spying on Shane Pizza in Episode, The Law begins trying to figure out who framed him for aimbotting through (poorly done) undercover work during Episode 5. He teams up with ShotBot, who is trying to redeem himself after the PwnZwn executives try to shut him down. Unable to intimidate Shane, he is captured trying to retrieve the proof of his innocence. At the end of the episode, he is tied up atop a pool of water and the flash drive with proof around his neck, with his schoolmates attempting to drop him in the water by hitting the target. ShotBot returns to save The Law by sacrificing himself. The Law gives the evidence to ShotBot's PwnZwn co-anchor Scott, and thus clears his name, although Shane is not uncovered as the mastermind who framed Law. In the final episode of Season 2, in the game against the Stars Hollow High School Team, Coach Matrix decides to put The Law into play. Despite initial nausea and inability to perform as well as he used to, The Law tells Brian and Jenny to give him 30 seconds to take down an LMG'er. The Law allows himself to be killed in order to run a quick training program before returning to the field. He overcomes his initial ineptitude and reveals that the pro FPS player is still as skilled as always. He saves one bullet until the end of the training, when his clips are empty, and uses the one bullet to kill the LMG'er, taking his gun in order to take back the hill. The Law assists Brian in taking out the attackers as they approach the hill, with Jenny providing cover from the fort on top. When Brian runs out of ammo, Law stop hims from suicide bombing with a grenade, opting to perform the move himself and run down the hill holding two live grenades. This ultimate sacrifice eventually wins the game for VGHS, as Brian and Jenny are able to hold the fort afterwards for the full 10 minutes. However, following the match, when the team is celebrating, Napalm Energy Drink High School students arrive offering Law a player contract, telling him he doesn't belong at VGHS. Although initially it appears that The Law wants to remain at VGHS, he eventually leaves with the Napalm students after being deceived (but not knowing it), shouting obscenities at the VGHS team. Season 3 The Law's role in season 3 is much more minor compared to the previous seasons. He is first seen casually strolling through the NEDHS offices, greeting his peers along the way, until he runs into Shane Pizza, his mortal enemy. However, before he can do anything, Ashley Barnstormer (his boss), earlier revealed to be Shane's brother, intervenes and uses the moment to have a trust seminar with the rest of the employees. The Law is then convinced to do a trust fall into Shane's arms or risk termination, who promptly drops him. In the third episode, The Law shows up in Ashley's office to hear about his "bigger desk." He is shocked with disbelief when told that "in a way, the sidewalk is the biggest desk of all" and that he was being fired. With that, he is told he's being replaced by New Law, who takes on everything that belongs to The Law, including his gamertag, all of which were things he signed over when he joined NEDHS. They did, however, return rights to his butt. Upon swearing his revenge, New Law breaks three fingers on Lawrence's left hand and is presumably thrown out. In the finale of the series, when the VGHS FPS team is attempting to fill out a 32-man roster for their final match against NEDHS, Brian D looks at the board and knows that The Law should be the final man for the reason that "Law is the reason he's here. He should be here when it ends." Brian finds him working at a used game store, fingers still broken and looking miserable as he deals with an irate customer about the low trade-in value of his game. When the man tries to purchase a Napalm Energy Drink, Lawrence begins to get enraged. When Brian speaks up, Lawrence claims he knows what he's going to ask and says he'll do it. He then grabs a yellow Nintendo 64 controller and threatens the man. How the encounter ends is unknown, as the scene then cuts to The Law partying with the other VGHS student. In the final match, Lawrence plays using the same Nintendo 64 controller from the earlier scene, likely due to his broken fingers. He sticks with the FPS squad for a while, before breaking off to deal with New Law. After luring him into a trap, New Law provokes Lawrence's ego, and vice-versa, and the two attempt to have a race to kill Ki Swan. The chase involved pushing each other like running, slapping hands like a "girl fight" on the ground, calling a hair truce, and chasing Ki in a truck. They then inadvertently provide the distraction Ki needs to take out Shane after they wreck the truck and cause it to explode with the two of them inside. After the match, Lawrence and New Law recognize each other's skills as being on the same level and go to have drinks together. Personality The Law's personality is starkly contrasted to that of his arch-nemesis', Brian D . While Brian is a soft-spoken, good-natured but awkward kid, The Law is aggressive, egotistical, and domineering, making a goal to subvert Brian and render his life at VGHS a living hell. Throughout the series, we also see that he is very paranoid, which is renforcfed though the constant betrayments. Though he generally seems to hide his malicious side in public, as evidenced when he fake befriends Brian at Jenny's party in Episode 4, The Law seems to have no qualms with exercising his control over his allies and constantly reminding others of their place, displaying narcissism and a wanting to be a leader/Control Freak. The only form of legitimate ''companionship shown in season 1 Law seems to have ever had in the series was with Jenny, whom he was in a relationship with for most of Season 1. Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, the two were rarely shown together, and when they were, Law appeared to be possessive, ''especially around Brian. This possessiveness however, doesn't seem to have been emotionally driven at all, and its likely the case that he never cared for her, clearly showing no remorse when confessing to Brian that he'd never let her compete on Varsity. When confronting Brian in the Season 1 finale, after having disarmed him and in the midst of delivering a grand speech, Law claims that he is "not the bad guy". Whether or not Law believes this or not is unknown, though it does, at worst, suggest an insane moral compass, if not a complete lack of one. By Season 2, Law begins a downward spiral, losing mental and emotional stability. It is implied in one of his hallucinations that The Law was bullied as a younger gamer and is cruel because of his emotional torment. Depsite, in the last episode of Season 2, he betrays VGHS and goes with Napalm Energy Drink High School. Throughout Season 3, he is seemingly returned to his old personality. Though after he is fired, he is seen again in the finale of season 3, working at a game store. Law is dealing with an upset customer, and Law seems to be depressed, run down, and defeated. He eagerly jumps at Brian's offer to play as part of the VGHS team in the 64-player showdown with Napalm. Following the 64-player showdown, it seems that Law has developed humility somewhat, as he concedes that he and New Law are practically even-matched. The Law is generally theorized to have a piss kink, but the showrunners have neither confirmed nor denied this hypothesis. Relationships Brian D Brian's arch-nemesis throughout the series, The Law took it upon himself to assume the role of Brian's primary relentless antagonizer after the latter received an essential free ride into VGHS at his expense, as well as discrediting him on live TV. Law makes it a point at every turn to pycologicly, mentally, and emotionally torment Brian so as to not only get him to leave VGHS, but also, and more importantly, destroy his new found reputation as well as getting payback, alhough he mostly forgives Brian by Season 2. In season one, The Law orchestrated a plan to get rid of Brian using his then-girlfriend, Jenny Matrix, whom Brian harbored feelings for (a fact Law always seemed to be aware of). Jenny, secretly operating under the orders of Law and driven by the promise of position on the Varsity FPS team, offers Brian a spot on the Junior-Varsity FPS team, only for him to discover he was only offered position so he could be humiliated and defeated by Law in the annual JV/Varsity skirmish, destroying his reputation and putting pressure on the school administration to reconsider his enrollment. A great deal of tension between The Law and Brian stems from the stark difference in their personalities. While Brian is soft-spoken, playful, kind, and awkward, The Law is aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering. The mutual hatred between Brian and Law ultimately climaxes in Season 1 Episode 7 when a confrontation between the two quickly becomes a fight, which in turn sparks a school-wide riot, resulting in Brian's expulsion. It is unknown what Law's feelings are towards Brian D during Season 3, as they are rarely seen together. However, it would appear The Law has set aside any feelings of negativity towards Brian when he agrees to participate in the 64-player showdown. Ted Wong The Law and Ted have mutual dislike for each other, primarily because of The Law's antagonism towards Brian D. The two never interact face to face in Season 1, but when they are made roommates in Season 2, The Law attempts to kick Ted out of the room (as he was never offically moved there), although he allows Ted to stay after destroying his stuff and the room . Ki Swan Main article:Ki Swan In Season 1, The Law and Ki Swan don't have any scenes together, which most likely shows that they have no particularly strong opinions. In Season 2, however, as Ki Swan is the newly appointed Frag Floor Resident Advisor because of Ted Wong's room move and Shane Pizza's need for assistance, The Law seems to be on "ups and downs" with Ki. In Episode 2, when The Law complains about Ted unofficially moving in with Brian, he angers Ki Swan, and also by frustrating her by signing their agreement plans with the name "Fart Noises". After a considerably long talk, The Law signs it officially and they seem to be at a mutual level again. There hasn't been much more in relationship terms between The Law and Ki, because The Law is focusing on figuring out who framed him. However, he and Ki are on good terms overall. Jenny Matrix Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend throughout most of season 1, Jenny Matrix and Law appear to have a mutual parasitic relationship; with Jenny harboring large ambitions and a deep desire to please her mother and make the FPS Varsity team (which Law captains), and Law using Jenny to orchestrate Brian's demise. There is little indication throughout the series that either two genuinely cares for each other. To the contrary, Law openly admits to Brian of having no intention of granting Jenny position on the FPS Varsity team; refusing to risk anyone stealing the spotlight from him. Jenny, after Games Dean spreads a rumor around the school claiming he witnessed Jenny and Brian making out, tells Brian that the two cannot spend time together solely out of fear of vindication from The Law. Eventually the two break up when Jenny confronts The Law about his admission to Brian that he has no intention of promoting her to Varsity, and the two display an intense hatred for each other in season finale. Mary Matrix Mary has not been seen interacting with The Law very much, but it is suspected that Matrix despises him, and he is put in Brian D's room for the same reason. The Law's feelings towards Matrix are unconfirmed, although they seems to be friendly. ShotBot While The Law and ShotBot originally only knew each other as acquaintances from his interviews on the PwnZone, the two became romantically involved when ShotBot went undercover as Rebecca Barbara( season 2 episode 5). When ShotBot’s identity is revealed The Law reaffirms their relationship by saying “I didn’t like you for your smoking looks, I liked you cause you’re rad”. The relationship was short-lived as ShotBot sacrificed itself in order to save evidence uncovering laws innocence. The Law mourns the loss of Shotbot in the following episode and blames Shane Pizza for the bot’s destruction (season 3 episode 2), increasing his hatred for him to extreme levels. The New Law In Season 3, Episode 3 we saw the debut of 'The New Law'. The New Law was part of Napalm Energy Drink High School who takes Lawrence's IP after the Barnstormer Brothers decided to have him replaced. Lawrence immediately took a disliking to the New Law because of this (and also the fact that New Law forcibly broke Lawrence's fingers). Lawrence's hatred of the New Law was so grate, that he was willing to work with his former VGHS classmates to fight against him and Napalm. In the Finale, Lawrence and the New Law argued with each other about who had the greater skill. They decided to hold a truce and focus their efforts on being the first person to kill Ki Swan as proof of being the better Law. In the end, they acknowledged each other's skills and become friends. Gallery Go to The Law/Image Gallery Awards * PwnZone's "Amateur Gamer of the Year" * PetiteElite's "Hunkiest Teen Gamer of the Decade" Quotes *''"Yes! I won't sign any contract! Except yours!"'' *''"Law ready for this?"'' *''"Oh! Do you 'like my stache'?"'' *"I get it! You wanna be this. I mean, who wouldn't? I've got it all! I've got the looks. I've got the brains, ah, checkmate by the way. I've got the whole school in the palm of my hand. But wait, there's more! I've got the girl of your dreams S'n my D; stylin' my do." *''"If you want to disco then let's tango"'' *''"You wanna be The Law Brian D? You gotta get through The Law first!"'' *''"You look at me, Wendell!"'' *''"We all know how important The Law is around here!"'' *"Let's hanglide out of this looser emporium!" *''"My WASD!"'' Trivia *The Law has a best selling album, as stated on the Rocket Jump page for Episode 5. The only known song is "The Long Arm (of The Law)", which is briefly played in Episode 5 and is a song on Axe Legends. *He has two golden Socom Gear 1911 pistols and can effectively and quickly reload them at the same time, as seen in the second season trailer. *The Law thinks that he is a rebel and sometimes sees people as extremely stuck up. See Season 2, Episode 2 *His real name is Lawrence Pemberton and it is revealed that he despises that name. This is because of his past, where he was constantly bullied and made fun of. *The Law has only been seen killed ingame four times, but only legitimately killed once. The first, by Brian, was while he wasn't watching and done as a joke. The third and fourth times happened during the Season 2 finale, and were intentional deaths. His second onscreen death was the only time the odds were not only even, but actually in his favor upon losing. *The Long Arm of The Law pun is used a second time in the Season 2 finale. If paused properly, it can be seen that each of his custom gold handguns is inscribed with the words "The Long Arm". These are likely the weapons' names. * In Season 3, Episode 3, Brian Firenzi is permanently replaced in the opening credits with Nathan Kress due to the story developments in the opening scene of the episode. Appearances Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 9 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Season 3 * Season 3, Episode 1 * Season 3, Episode 2 * Season 3, Episode 3 * Season 3, Episode 6 Category:Characters Category:Students